La face cachée des chevaliers
by Aries Fey
Summary: Comment se comportent les chevaliers en dehors des champs de batailles ? Après tout ce sont des êtres humains comme les autres : avec leurs qualités et défauts... Chapitre 14 : Camus/Milo, la magie de Disney et les joies de la neige
1. Glace

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada

Voici mon 1er petit texte sur Saint Seiya, bonne lecture.

* * *

On était au mois de juillet, il faisait chaud…très chaud ! Autant dire que toute la chevalerie priait pour que la divine cruche, Saori pour les lèches-bottes, ne se fasse pas enlever par un quelconque membre de sa famille.

Bref, en plein cœur d'Athènes cinq chevaliers victimes de la chaleur décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une halte au frais.

« Hé c'est comme sur la banquise ici ! Tu devrais te sentir chez toi Hyoga ! » brailla Pégase dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

- Très drôle. , répliqua Hyoga qui suait à grosses gouttes

- N'empêche, moi je trouve qu'il fait bon dehors.

- Ikki ! Arrête de nous embêter ! On n'a pas tous été entraîné dans un volcan !

- D'accord, d'accord…. »

Les trois bronzes rejoignirent Seiya et Shiryu qui étaient déjà entré chez le glacier.

« Nous on a choisi, les informa le dragon, et vous ?

- Pour moi ce sera deux boules de glace à la fraise, répondit Shun

- Deux boules caramel, et toi le canard ?

- …

- Tu nous rejoindras sur la terrasse quand tu auras commandé, lui dit Shiryu

- Allez les gars ! J'ai la dalle ! » Hurla Pégase

Hyoga regarda ses amis s'éloigner et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Alors Hyoga, tu as choisi ? lui demanda Shun,d'une voix douce.

- Ouais je vais prendre une gaufre au sucre.

- Tu sais mon canard, c'est pas grave de ne pas aimer la glace.

- Je sais, c'est juste que connaissant Seiya et Ikki, ils vont m'embêter avec ça pendant des années.

- Allez viens, on y va » Andromède posa ses lèvres sur celle du cygne pour l'encourager et ils rejoignirent les autres.

En les voyant arriver, Ikki et Seiya hurlèrent, chacun pour une raison différente, sous le regard blasé de Shiryu.

« Lâche mon frère stupide canard ! »

« Hyoga il aime pas la glace »

Après cinq minutes de discussion houleuse et un Seiya vexé de s'être fait moucher par un Shun confiant et souriant, les cinq amis s'installèrent calmement pour déguster leurs glaces.

« Et Camus il est au courant ? »

* * *

Voilà ! Avis/critiques/remarques ?


	2. Cuisine

Disclaimer : tout à Kurumada sauf l'idée ;)

Voilà et un Mû/Saga tout frais. Le prochain texte sera sur Kardia et Dégel. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je n'ai jamais mangé personne et comme je débute j'accepte tous les conseils. Sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

« Alors, l'eau c'est bon. La semoule aussi. Donc là j'ai plus qu'à attendre ! » S'exclama l'atlante aux cheveux parmes.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, puis des bras passèrent autour de sa taille.

« J'aime bien quand tu te parles tout seul. Je me sens moins isolé, on est deux à le faire ou trois si on compte l'Autre….

-Bonjour à toi aussi Saga des Gémeaux.

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Avoue quand même que c'est comique : le puissant Mû du Bélier maîtrisé par une casserole ! "

Toujours niché dans les bras de son compagnon, Mû observait attentivement la casserole d'eau bouillante, des fois qu'elle décide de se jeter sur lui, on ne sait jamais !

J'observai mon bélier du coin de l'œil, je le sentais tendu ce soir. En même temps quelle idée de vouloir cuisiner. Je sais que c'est pour me faire plaisir et aussi pour ne pas que je sois obligé de préparer à manger tout le temps. Car contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense le gardien de la première maison est d'une nullité crasse en cuisine. C'est simple il ne sait même pas se faire cuire une omelette. Et ça le complexe mais il n'y a que moi qui le sais. Moi, l'ancien tyran, le schizophrène repenti et accessoirement la moitié de Mû. Plus d'une fois je lui ai demandé pourquoi il restait avec moi. Il m'a toujours répondu la même chose :

« Pour ne pas mourir de faim !

- Dit donc qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? On ne lit pas dans la tête des gens ! le réprimandais-je

- Je te connais tellement bien que… »

PAF !

D'un coup, Mû et moi nous retrouvons sous une pluie de riz. Oups, je crois qu'on a oublié de le surveiller lui.

« C'est drôle je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé en mariage ! m'exclamais-je

- Voyons Saga, arrête de faire l'idiot, pouffa Mû »

Pris d'une pulsion subite je le soulevais dans mes bras et l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Je me dirigeais vers notre chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.« La nuit de noces » murmura doucement Mû qui avait compris où cela allait nous mener.


	3. Chantage

Disclaimer : Kardia du Scorpion et Dégel du Verseau sont à Shiori Teshirogi

Bonne lecture !

Attention présence de yaoi (homme x homme) soft.

* * *

« Kardia. Rends-moi mes lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est moi qui les aie ?

- Kardia ! »

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face dans l'immense bibliothèque du onzième temple. Le scorpion observait son amant par-dessus les lunettes qu'il venait de lui dérober, son regard enflammé de désir glissait sur le verseau qui y était insensible. Dégel avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires et encore plus à ses lunettes surtout que connaissant le scorpion, il était sûr que celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête.

Kardia s'approcha doucement, en regardant Dégel droit dans les yeux. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la couleur inhabituelle de ces derniers. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que le verseau heurte une étagère et se retrouve bloqué. Dégel tentait de se calmer, extérieurement il semblait aussi calme et inaccessible que d'habitude mais intérieurement… il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse, son amant était beaucoup trop proche pour être honnête. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard affamé du scorpion.

« On va faire un marché, murmura celui-ci d'une voix langoureuse, tu m'embrasses et en échange je te rends tes lunettes. Tu acceptes ?

- Je ne céderai pas à ton chantage.

- Qui parle de chantage ? C'est un échange. »

Le verseau était troublé, il aimait Kardia, ils étaient ensemble depuis des années alors pourquoi hésitait-il ? Parce qu'il avait peur. Les chevaliers de glace se devaient d'être insensible, de maîtriser leurs émotions et Degel avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'il récupère ses lunettes. Il s'approcha doucement du scorpion et posa ses lèvres les siennes. Celui-ci était aux anges, il ne remarqua même pas que le verseau avait récupéré ses lunettes. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Dégel se dégagea souplement de l'étreinte de Kardia et s'éloigna dignement en direction de la sortie. Il pestait intérieurement : avec ses âneries Kardia venait de le mettre en retard pour son entrevue avec le Grand Pope.

Le scorpion se passa la langue sur les lèvres, décidément il devrait faire ça plus souvent. Il glissa la main dans la poche de sa tunique pour en sortir une pomme, qu'il ne trouva pas ! Oh le ….. ! Kardia repartit vers son temple tout en maudissant Dégel. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Quelques temples plus hauts, le verseau dégustait une pomme tout en regardant son amant redescendre chez lui. « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, mon cher ».


	4. Président

Disclaimer : Deathmask, Aprodite, Saga, Kanon, Milo et Camus appartiennent à Kurumada.

Et hop ! Un ptit texte, le jeu de cartes auquel jouent nos chers chevliers est le Président. le 1er est résident, le 2ème est vice-président, les 3 et 4ème sont neutres, le 5ème vice-trou du cul et le dernier trou du cul. Voilà, pour plus de précisions je vous invite à vous renseigner. Bonne lecture ! Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie ;)

Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont donné leurs avis, je remercie aussi leia26 et j'en profite pour répondre à miroslave : je sais parfaitement que Shun et Hyoga ne vont pas systématiquement ensemble, mais pour ce chapitre je trouvais cela "mignon" si j'avais mis Seiya à la place...Ceci dit si tu souhaites un chapitre sur le couple Shun/?, donne-moi le nom du 2nd personnage et je tâcherais d'écrire quelque chose sur eux.

* * *

-Je passe, soupira Milo, tu peux jouer au-dessus Kanon ? »

Pour tout réponse, l'ancien marina posa un 2 de trèfle et remporta le tour. Il posa une paire de 8 et défia son jumeau du regard. Saga observa son jeu d'un œil critique avant de poser une paire de 10. Aphrodite surenchérit avec une paire de valet.

« Je passe, fit Camus.

- Et moi je remporte le tour avec ma paire de roi ! s'exclame le cancer en posant ses dernières cartes. J'suis président. Bon allez magnez-vous de finir maintenant !

- Oui, ben trente secondes, on va pas bâcler la partie parce que t'as pas de patience, crabby.

- Tais-toi sale arachnide ! Allez joue ! »

Le scorpion posa un 4 de carreau. Les jumeaux jouèrent au-dessus et le verseau fût obligé de déclarer forfait. Aphrodite remporta le tour et posa sa dernière carte en souriant :

« Vice-président !

- Pas la peine de frimer, vous avez juste eu du bol avec les cartes, râla un Camus excédé par la pauvreté de son jeu.

- T'énerves pas mon Camus, je te consolerai après. »

La partie reprit et les jumeaux réussirent à se débarrasser de leurs dernières cartes.

« On est neutre frangin !

- Bien joué Kan' l'honneur est sauf ! Du coup, les grands perdants ce soir c'est Camus et Milo.

- Roh c'est bon Saga, t'inquiètes pas pour eux, on sera à peine parti qu'ils vont…

- Merci pour ces précisions, coupa Deathmask, qui avait soudainement envie de rentrer pour mettre en pratique l'idée du gémeau.

- Merci pour l'invitation, on fera ça chez moi la prochaine fois. Bonne nuit les amoureux ! »

Un vice-président plus qu'enthousiaste se fit traîner jusque chez lui par un cancer qui « avait bien l'intention de profiter de son autorité ». Le scorpion raccompagna les jumeaux jusqu'à l'entrée, ils le remercièrent pour son invitation et descendirent au temple des Gémeaux. Leur compagnon respectif étant en mission, les deux frères avaient décidés de dormir ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Milo rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine, en traversant le salon il se rendit compte que les cartes avaient disparues. Il haussa les épaules en souriant, le verseau était un mauvais perdant :

« On finit la partie mon Camus ?

- Oups, j'ai déjà rangé les cartes, s'excusa un verseau faussement désolé.

- Tant pis. On avait vraiment un jeu tout pourri ce soir.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mon Milo. C'est le hasard !

- Il a bon dos le hasard, grogna le scorpion, rappelle-moi qui a distribué les cartes ?

- Kanon…. mais je ne pense pas que la priorité absolue dans sa vie soit de te faire perdre aux cartes.

- T'es pas drôle mumus ! »

Le scorpion se rapprocha du verseau, le prit dans ses bras et lui mordilla le lobe.

« Je ne sais pas quel est le but ultime de Kanon mais le mien, là maintenant tout de suite, c'est de t'emmener au septième ciel ! »

Camus rougit légèrement mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de Milo. Il se retourna et l'embrassa, donnant ainsi son accord à son insatiable amant.


	5. Star Wars

Disclaimer : les gémeaux jumeaux sont à Kurumada et Star Wars à Lucas.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Honnêtement Kanon, je ne sais pas. Comment ils s'appellent les « gentils » déjà ?

- Les jedis !

- Et ils sont censés se battre contre les Sith c'est ça ?

- Bravo Saga ! T'as enfin compris les bases, c'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à désespérer. »

L'aîné des jumeaux se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à masser délicatement ses tempes douloureuses. A ses côtés se trouvait un Kanon plus que ravi d'avoir réussi à convaincre son frère, c'était pas tous les jours que Saga se laissait embobiner par son double. Les occupants du troisième temple venaient de regarder « La revanche des Sith ». Saga écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage incessant de son frère, une migraine avait élue domicile dans son crâne et le chevalier redoutait ce qu'elle annonçait. Certes il n'avait eu aucune crise majeure depuis leur retour des Enfers mais il n'avait pas envie de replonger. Le gémeau était stable et cela il le devait en partie à Mu qui était devenu son psychiatre personnel. Il était très lucide sur ce point : sans le bélier il serait resté prisonnier de ses treize années sanglantes durant lesquelles il avait vu le Sanctuaire se consumer sans pouvoir intervenir. L'Autre était encore là, tapi au plus profond de son esprit, guettant l'instant où Saga relâcherait son attention, l'instant où il commettrait un faux pas fatal. Une tape sur l'épaule le ramena à la réalité :

« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Euh… Saga ? Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges ?

- Je vais passer du côté obscur de la Force ! Mouhahahahahaha !

- Je viens de me rappeler que je suis attendu quelque part. A ce soir grand-frère ! »

Kanon n'était pas lâche ou peureux mais on pouvait être un ex-manipulateur de Dieux et trembler devant la « charmante » deuxième personnalité de son jumeau. Le marina décida de s'éclipser jusqu'à ce Saga reprenne entièrement le contrôle après tout un peu de calme ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. En parlant de calme, il irait bien asticoter la Vierge tiens…..


	6. Chats

Disclaimer : Shion, Dohko, Shun, Mû, Saga, Ikki ainsi que Saori sont à Kurumada.

Amphion et Zéthos sont les jumeaux de Zeus et Antiope. L'oncle de celle-ci a abandonné les jumeaux à leur naissance. (Plus d'infos sur notre ami à tous- Wiki)

Que dire ? Je remercie PerigrinTouque et Nympha-san.

C'est d'ailleurs à cette dernière que vous devez ce chapitre. Pour la remercier de me « follower » je lui avais proposé d'écrire quelque chose pour elle. Je me permets de la citer « Déjà mon personnage favori c'est Shun et je suis Balance donc tu as comme personnages Shun et Dohko. Et le Thème hum pas d'idée à si Les chats ».

En espérant que ça plaise à tout le monde. Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Atcha ! Atcha ! ATCHAAA ! »

Ses sons, au combien mélodieux, étaient émis par le vénéré Grand Pope bicentenaire. En effet, celui-ci avait eu la mauvaise (ou très mauvaise, selon son point de vue) idée de traverser le temple de la Balance. Pour sa défense, il y avait été contraint et forcé par une Saori qui voulait ab-so-lu-ment voir Andromède dans les plus brefs délais. C'est donc en pestant contre l'enveloppe charnelle, visiblement délaissée par Athéna, qui lui servait de supérieure hiérarchique que Shion descendit les escaliers.

On était au début de l'été, période connue de tous pour être celle où les propriétaires peu scrupuleux abandonnaient leurs animaux. Son compagnon Dohko était révolté par ce procédé et cherchait désespérément à y remédier. Un jour alors que les cinq bronzes étaient au Sanctuaire et que les chevaliers d'or discutaient avec eux, Dohko avait innocemment demandé quels animaux les adolescents appréciaient et il eut l'immense surprise d'apprendre que Sun adorait les félins de toutes sortes, particulièrement les chats. D'ailleurs il avait appris de source sûre (Ikki du Phénix pour ne pas le citer) que Shun était prêt à tout pour sauver les chats abandonnés.

Depuis, tous les ans c'était la même chose. Début juillet Dohko et Shun partaient tous les jours arpenter la ville dans tous les sens dès l'aube et ne revenaient qu'au crépuscule les bras chargés de félins de toutes tailles, tous poils et dans un état de santé variable. Et les deux hommes passaient la nuit à les soigner et les caresser : « Pour leur faire connaître la chaleur humaine » disait le chinois. Et si Shion trouvait l'initiative louable, celle-ci lui posait un gros problème : il était allergique aux poils de chats ! Il devait donc déserter le septième temple deux ou trois mois par an. Ce qui avait le don de le mettre de travers, alors comme ça on lui préférait des boules de poils ! Durant cette période l'atlante avait tendance à passer beaucoup de temps chez son élève. Et si cela ne dérangeait nullement Mû, le compagnon de celui-ci râlait ferme de devoir partager « son mouton, rien qu'à lui, qui lui appartenait ». Mais globalement la cohabitation se passait bien.

Dans le temple, autrefois si calme, de la Balance résonnait un concert de miaulements plus ou moins harmonieux selon les moments. Assis en tailleur sur le carrelage, Shun était en train de jouer avec deux chats de gouttières, récupérés il y a trois jours. Il les contemplait distraitement tout en les caressants.

« Que se passe-t-il Shun ?

- Oh ! Désolé Dohko je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Je te demandais juste à quoi tu pensais.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas trop comment les appeler tous les deux, dit-il en désignant les deux chats.

- C'est vrai que ça commence à devenir compliqué, admit Dohko.

- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup quand même… on dirait presque des jumeaux. »

Les deux hommes se regardaient en souriant, un sourire farceur collé au visage et des paillettes dans les yeux :

« SAGA ET KANON ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Ils rirent visiblement très fiers d'eux.

« Je doute que les jumeaux aient assez d'humour pour apprécier cette ''blague'' à sa juste valeur.

- C'est gentil de venir nous voir mon agneau ! Tu n'as pas une idée pour les noms ?

- ATCHA ! ATCHA ! ATCHAAAA !

- Mouai, j'aime bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Shun.

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop.

- Très drôle Dohko. Sinon vous n'avez qu'à choisir des noms de jumeaux ATCHA ! Célèbres. Shun, Athéna voudrait te voir. Atcha !, sur ces bonnes paroles le bélier quitta rapidement la demeure de amant.

- D'accord. Je vais y aller.

- Amphion et Zéthos, s'exclama Dohko.

- Oui j'aime beaucoup en plus le début de l'histoire est la même.

- Espérons que ça finira bien pour eux, fit Dohko en grattant pensivement le nouvellement nommé Zéthos derrière les oreilles. »

Les deux chevaliers jouèrent encore quelques instants avec les félins avant qu'Andromède ne se lève à regret pour rejoindre Saori. Il salua Dohko et lui promit de revenir sitôt l'entretien terminé. Après tout il fallait les nourrir ces 37 chats et il n'allait pas laisser la Balance faire ça tout seul. Un sourire apaisé aux lèvres Dohko et Shun se félicitaient de pourvoir aider des êtres humains...et en plus, luxe supême ça avait le don de les détendre de s'occuper de ces petites bêtes. Que leur fallait-il de plus ?


	7. Star Wars (suite)

Disclaimer : Kanon et Shaka ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voici la « suite » de Star Wars (chapitre 5). Je dédie ce chapitre à PerigrinTouque qui attendait la suite des bêtises de Kanon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le sixième temple, havre de paix, allait voir son calme troublé par un énergumène aux cheveux bleus. Shaka de la Vierge flottait sereinement au-dessus de son lotus doré. Sa cosmo énergie respirait la tranquillité. Alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Bouddha, il fut soudainement interrompu par un bruit parasite, à savoir une porte 'délicatement' fermée par Kanon.

« Yo Shaka, comment ça va ? Je passais dans le coin alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir. Parce que t'es zen comme mec, toi tu vas pas me prendre la tête, en plus chez toi ça sent le patchouli c'est cool…. J'suis défoncé après et du coup quand je rentre Saga… »

Mais par pitié, qu'il se taise ! L'ex-marina venait à peine d'arriver que l'indien sentait déjà la migraine poindre. Kanon avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre rapidement son calme.

« Et donc j'suis venu pour coucher avec toi » conclut le gémeau.

Le pauvre Shaka passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant d'ouvrir doucement ses yeux pour fixer le squatteur d'un air glacial. Kanon se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire avant de s'approcher doucement de son lotus.

« Je plaisante, c'était juste pour voir si tu m'écoutais.

- Kanon des Gémeaux, j'espère que tu as une EXCELLENTE raison de venir m'empêcher d'atteindre le Nirvanna, dit Shaka calmement.

- A la base je venais demander asile. »

La vierge n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle avait immédiatement compris que le cadet n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de proposer une quelconque activité à son jumeau et que la dite activité s'était mal finie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je lui ai juste proposé de regarder « La revanche des Sith ».

- Je vois.

- Tu vas pas m'enguirlander ? Nan parce que d'habitude j'ai à peine mis un pied dans ta maison que t'es à deux doigts de me lancer un trésor du ciel !

- Suis-moi, Kanon »

Shaka se leva calmement et se dirigea vers une porte couverte de motifs en or. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe au gémeau de le suivre. Sceptique ce dernier obéit tout en se demandait ce qu'il l'attendait.

« Puisque tu souhaites l'asile, je t'emmène dans un endroit tranquille et inaccessible. »

L'indien s'assit sur le sol et commença à méditer. En quelques minutes, il fut aussi serein qu'avant l'arrivée de son visiteur. Dix minutes plus tard la patience de Kanon avait atteint son paroxysme. L'ex-marina s'ennuyait ferme. C'est vrai quoi, à part regarder Shaka méditer, il n'avait aucune occupation. Il dévisagea donc son hôte forcé. Des longs cheveux blond parfumés au lotus, une peau plus clair que la sienne, un visage neutre, un joli sari bleu…. Minute ! Des longs cheveux disciplinés, lisses et sans nœuds. Tout le contraire des siens d'ailleurs. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre son plan machiavélique à exécution. Mouhahahaha ! Kanon se leva silencieusement et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds, une fois assis derrière l'indien il bougea tout doucement ses mains et saisit délicatement une mèche de cheveux qu'il sépara en trois avant de commencer son œuvre.

Shaka, lui planait dans les hautes sphères de la sérénité et était complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cependant, son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas, en effet sa méditation n'avait pas été interrompue une seule fois par le grec. L'indien sortit calmement de sa méditation et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un tableau insolite : Kanon était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. En regardant de plus près il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sourire de sale gosse fier de sa dernière bêtise. Le gémeau ouvrit les yeux et regarda son vis-à-vis d'une manière étrange, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se redressa et tendit sa main à la vierge pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux hommes étaient à présent face à face :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Ben tu sais je m'ennuyais un ptit peu alors…

- Alors tu as décidé de me transformer en tête à coiffer.

- C'est l'idée générale. »

L'ex-marina semblait faussement gêné et la réincarnation de Bouddha soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa longue chevelure était à présent parsemée d'une multitude de petites tresses. Ça allait lui prendre un temps fou de tout défaire. Kanon semblait attendre qu'il réagisse mais il en fallait quand même un petit plus que ça pour énerver l'inébranlable gardien du sixième.

« Bon ben je vais m'en aller.

- Où crois-tu aller ? Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Reste donc manger ça me fait plaisir, fit la vierge d'une voix étonnamment froide »

Oh le fourbe ! Et le pire c'est que Kanon ne pouvait pas esquiver cette invitation. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que son jumeau se rende compte de sa disparition et vienne le chercher, le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux. Non pas que Shaka cuisinait mal, mais le dragon des mers avait passé des années sous l'eau à manger des algues et des crevettes, des aliments fades quoi. Alors que la vierge venait du sud de l'Inde, elle avait donc la main lourde, trop lourde, sur le piment, le curry ou autres épices diverses et variées. C'est en soupirant que Kanon se rendit dans la cuisine de Shaka, ce dernier penché au-dessus de sa casserole venait de rajouter du piment dans son plat en souriant.


	8. Tendresse

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, mais je pense que vous le savez.

Encore un chapitre spécial pour PerigrinTouque (yes, je maîtrise l'orthographe de ton pseudo). Elle m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose de mignon sur Saga et Shaka. Je ne suis pas convaincu, étant donné que ce n'est pas mon couple de prédilection mais bon. J'attends vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une salle à manger sobrement décorée. Au milieu de celle-ci une table ronde dressée pour deux personnes. Une nappe blanche, des couverts en argent, des verres en cristal et un seau à champagne. Des pétales de rose sont dispersés ça et là. Dans la cuisine, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise bleu ciel termine d'assaisonner le plat qui mijote sur le feu. Il referme le couvercle de la cocotte et met le minuteur en route avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

« Hum, je devrais peut-être éclairer avec des bougies, ce serait plus intime » Plus il regardait la table, plus cette idée le séduisait. Il finit par céder et posa un chandelier finement ouvragé sur la table. Il alluma les chandelles et contempla sa décoration. « Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Peut-être préférait-il la simplicité ? » Le gardien du sixième temple sursauta en entendant les coups frappés à la porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, une boule au ventre mais il fût rassuré dès qu'il l'ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait Saga, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte avec à la main un énorme et odorant bouquet de roses rouges. Le cœur de l'indien bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque son compagnon saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Finalement, le gémeau était un grand romantique dans l'âme.

Shaka le laissa entrer et referma la porte. Arrivé dans le salon, l'indien se saisit d'un joli vase pour mettre son bouquet dedans. Saga suivait du coin de l'œil les mouvements de son amant qui disparut dans la cuisine. Il reporta donc son attention sur la table magnifiquement décorée. Le cadre parfait pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Décidemment, Shaka l'avait bien cerné. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée du plat concocté pour l'occasion et qui sentait divinement bon.

* * *

Les deux tourtereaux en étaient au dessert, lorsque soudainement le gémeau se leva et mit un genou à terre. Shaka le regarda, légèrement inquiet... :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Shaka, ça fait maintenant deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. A chaque fois que je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. Shaka de la Vierge, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

Shaka se leva alors à son tour et se jeta dans les bras de Saga qui s'était relevé entre temps.

« Oui ! »

Le grec enlaça tendrement son amant avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	9. Coupables

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

J'ai eu un petit blocage sur ce chapitre mais le voici, enfin ! Je le dédicace à Dark Jacky, au passage désolé pour l'attente et j'espère avoir bien cerné ta demande. Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

« Qui a fait ça ? Qui ? Je veux des noms ! » Claqua la voix glaciale de Mû.

En face de lui se trouvaient douze chevaliers d'or, un second gémeau et un Grand Pope sceptiques. Ils se regardaient en cherchant à savoir pourquoi le bélier était sorti de son atelier comme un diable d'une boîte avant de remonter le Sanctuaire en les ramassant au fur et à mesure de sa montée pour finalement les coller en ligne devant lui sur le parvis du temple du Pope.

Mû ne s'énervait jamais, il était d'un calme olympien. Et pourtant, il était en train de foudroyer ses collègues du regard. Même Saga semblait mal à l'aise sous le regard d'acier de son amant. Tous se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient là ? De quoi étaient-ils accusés ? Mystère …

Remontons le temps de quelques heures …

Kanon et Milo se trouvaient sur une des plages du Sanctuaire. Ils s'ennuyaient et lorsque les enfants s'ennuient, ils font des bêtises. C'est valable également pour les ex-marinas approchant la trentaine et les scorpions hyperactifs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

- Je sais pas.

- Merci pour ta participation constructive.

- Roh, c'est bon Kanon. T'as pas plus d'idée que moi jte signale.

- On pourrait faire des farces.

- Bof, on a déjà embêté tout le monde… Nan ?! Tu penses pas à…

- Précisément ! Mon beau-frère, au demeurant charmant, est le seul qu'il reste.

- Je croyais que tu tenais à la vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Si Mû s'énerve, on va morfler et pour peu que ton frère passe du côté obscur de la Force…..En fait Mû tout seul ça suffit.

- T'inquiètes je gère.

- T'es suicidaire mon pote, s'exclama le scorpion, ça tourne pas rond dans ta cervelle d'ex-manipulateur !

- Tu marches ou pas ? Je viens de trouver une super idée.

- Evidemment, alors quel est le plan ?

- L'autre jour Saga m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite réserve de sang dans le temple du bélier, juste au cas où. Pour qu'en temps de guerre, le réparateur soit pas en rad'. Tu me suis jusque là ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas sale dragon. Tu comptes piquer ses poches de sang à Mû ?

- Ttsss. Ces jeunes, aucune imagination. Je pensais remplacer le contenu des poches. »

Le scorpion regardait son collègue d'un air hébété. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais d'un autre côté s'ils réussissaient ce serait le coup du siècle ! Allez foi de Milo, il ne sera jamais dit que j'ai refusé de participer à une blague !

Les deux chevaliers joignirent leurs poings en signe de fraternité et remontèrent discrètement vers le premier temple. La chance semblait les suivre de près puisque celui-ci était désert. Les deux silhouettes se déplaçaient silencieusement dans la pénombre. Elles finirent par arriver devant une petite porte qu'elles franchirent :

« Atchoum ! La vache ça fait combien de temps que la poussière a pas été faite ici ?

- Tu devrais parler encore plus fort abruti. On va se faire repérer.

- Abruti toi-même, crie le scorpion

- Mais tu vas te taire ! Le rouquin va finir par débarquer si tu continues.

- Zut ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. T'as le matos ?

- Evidemment, j'ai un cerveau moi. Tiens les poches sont là.

- Gnagnagna , grommela l'arachnide, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Je m'occupe de l'étagère du haut et toi de celle du bas. Ok ? »

Milo acquiesça et se pencha pour saisir la première poche. Il ouvrit proprement le sachet et en déversa le contenu dans un bocal en verre avant de le remplir à nouveau d'une autre substance. A ses côtés Kanon effectuait la même opération.

Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la réserve.

Après une heure de manipulation, les deux hommes ramassèrent les bocaux à présent remplis de sang et s'éclipsèrent silencieusement du temple du Bélier.

A présent le second gémeau et le scorpion se trouvaient alignés avec leurs collègues devant un bélier furieux. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, la même étincelle de fierté brillant dans leurs yeux. Mais lorsque Mû annonça que si personne ne se désignait d'ici deux minutes, il utiliserait une autre méthode. Tous frémirent. Ils savaient que Mû respectait leurs vies privées et ne se servait jamais de ses pouvoirs pour s'introduire dans la tête des gens, d'ailleurs il avait horreur de faire ça. Mais là, il allait le faire. Ils étaient tous résignés car à part Shion et peut-être Shaka personne ne pouvait tenir tête à l'atlante au niveau des pouvoirs psychiques.

« Je vous repose la question une dernière fois. Lequel ou lesquels d'entre vous se sont introduits dans ma réserve ?

- Mû. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la réserve, lui demanda son ancien maître.

- Il se trouve que des petits malins ont trouvés amusant de remplacer le contenu des poches de sang… répondit-il.

- Je n'approuve pas non plus cette plaisanterie, déclara calmement Shion. Que les coupables se dénoncent.

- C'est bon ! Ça devient trop solennel, râla Kanon, je vous balance les noms…

- On est désolé Mû, intervient alors Milo.

- Faut nous comprendre, dirent-ils à l'unisson, on pensait que c'était une bonne idée de remplacer le sang par de la sauce tomate ».

* * *

C'est un peu court mais j'avais peur de partir dans quelque chose de bizarre si je continuais. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris aussi sur Ace Attorney. Je viens de publier un très long one-shot (d'où mon retard). Oui je sais l'auto-promotion c'est le maaaal ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.


	10. Echecs

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kurumada (sauf Tetris)

Que dire ? Désolé pour ce retard monstre.

Ce chapitre répond à une demande de Clio2000 qui selon elle m'a proposé un défi à ma hauteur. Sincèrement j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre que j'ai du recommencer une dizaine de fois. Le voilà, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue. Sinon je n'ai jamais joué aux échecs, désolé pour les fautes. Et merci à Perigrin, mon fidèle soutient.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

* * *

Une goutte de sueur dégringola de la tempe de Saga pour aller rejoindre ses semblables dans sa nuque. Elles continuèrent leur chemin dans son dos. Comment diable en était-il arrivé là ? Qu'avait-il (encore, comme dirait certaines mauvaises langues) fait ? En tout cas, ça devait être pire que le meurtre de Shion et la tentative d'assassinat de Saori réunis… Sinon pourquoi est-ce que l'ancien bélier lui en voudrait autant ? En parlant de celui-ci, il venait de bouger une pièce à un endroit stratégique, le tout accompagné d'un sourire sadique que n'aurait pas renié Deathmask. Le pauvre Saga n'en menait pas large. Sa tour était en danger. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade et vite !

Le pauvre gémeau rassembla ses pensées et réussit enfin à se concentrer sur la partie en cours. Tiens, il semblerait que le vieux ait laissé une brèche, à ce train-là c'est plus une brèche c'est portes ouvertes. Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête ne lui appartenait pas… L'autre ! Saga venait d'acquérir la certitude que s'il se trouvait dans cette situation c'était à cause de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il déplaça son cavalier pour bloquer Shion.

Alors que le grand Pope semblait surpris par ce retournement de situation, l'aîné des jumeaux s'assit confortablement dans son siège et laissa sa conscience divaguer. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre daignerait peut-être lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa situation actuelle.

Soudain une image se forma dans son esprit, puis elle s'anima.

Il se voyait en face de Shion, des mèches cendrées encadrant ses yeux rouges. Visiblement les deux hommes étaient en train de se balancer des noms d'oiseaux et autres joyeusetés à la figure. Finalement ce fut un gémeau excédé qui mit le feu aux poudres en clamant haut et fort qu'il allait mettre la trempe de ses beaux jours au mouton ! Lequel avait rétorqué que si Saga était musclé, il ne possédait pas une once de stratégie dans sa double cervelle machiavélique. Engagés dans une querelle puérile les chevaliers à deux doigts de débuter un combat de mille jours, s'étaient finalement lancés dans une partie…. D'échecs.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les deux hommes se battaient (intellectuellement cela va sans dire). Saga oscillait dangereusement entre le bleu et le gris, alors que les neurones de Shion jouaient à Tetris dans sa boîte crânienne. Malgré la sueur qui les recouvrait et le mal de tête lancinant qui les traversait, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait abandonner. Déclarer forfait ce serait offrir une victoire facile à l'adversaire.

Saga fut le premier à tenter une approche pacifique :

" Dites grand Pope, vous ne voudriez pas arrêter ? Je n'ai rien contre le fait de jouer avec vous mais là…

- Le grand Saga des Gémeaux veut déclarer forfait ? Allons je t'ai connu plus résistant.

- Vous êtes dans le même état que moi. Et puis, aucun de nous n'a envie de jouer. De toute façon, si on arrête maintenant personne ne le saura.

- hum… bon alors, on fera la revanche une prochaine fois ?

- Promis.

- Allons donc prendre un petit remontant avec un cachet."

L'ancien bélier ne semblait pas lui garder rancune de ce qui s'était passé. Cela acheva de détendre le gémeau qui put enfin se détendre.

Ainsi se finit donc le combat épique entre Shion et Saga. Nul ne sut jamais si la revanche eu lieu.


	11. Rencontres

Disclaimer : Si seulement ils m'appartenaient…

Et hop ! J'ai eu une subite inspiration et voilà le résultat. Texte dédicacé une fois de plus à Perigrin qui m'a gentiment demandé d'écrire un Minos/Albafica. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (?) !

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Athéna – XVIIIe siècle.

Un groupe de spectres observait d'un air dubitatif le parterre de roses rouges qui leur faisait face. Ils semblaient penser que les chevaliers d'or étaient des lâches pour leur opposer comme seule résistance des fleurs ! Ils devaient se demander comment ils avaient réussi à obtenir leurs armures. Les spectres se sentaient humiliés d'être si peu estimés. Finalement deux d'entre eux se lancèrent à l'assaut des roses, les piétinant allégrement tout en s'esclaffant.

L'homme aux cheveux gris qui leur servait de supérieur observait les fleurs avec intérêt comme si elles avaient quelque chose de … dérangeant. Elles devaient lui paraître trop belles, trop pures, trop odorantes aussi. Soudain il vit ses deux hommes arrêter de bouger, ils crachèrent du sang et s'effondrèrent dans un râle d'agonie. Comment était-ce possible ? Personne ne venait de les attaquer et il ne ressentait aucun cosmos quel qu'il soit. Un soldat s'approcha de lui :

"Que fait un subordonné de Rhadamanthe ici ? S'enquit-il

- Permettez-moi de vous montrer le responsable de cela seigneur Minos, répondit simplement Niobé en désignant une silhouette perchée sur une colonne renversée."

Le juge d'Hadès tourna légèrement la tête à droite et aperçut "le responsable".

Sa longue chevelure bleue ciel malmenée par le vent lui donnait un petit côté rebelle. Malgré la longue frange qui lui occupait une partie du visage, Minos put contempler deux orbes bleus qui le scrutaient, une lueur de défi au fond du regard.

Le chevalier possédait des traits incroyablement fins, presque féminins. Pourtant lorsque sa voix retentit, tous furent convaincus qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme. C'était une voix grave et sûre d'elle, mais on sentait une certaine froideur dans sa manière de s'exprimer. Comme si cet étrange individu n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts humains.

"Je suis Albafica, le chevalier d'or des poissons.

- Un des plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna vient à notre rencontre au lieu de garder sa maison, déclara Minos amusé, de plus il est d'une beauté remarquable.

- Un pas de plus et vous finirez comme ces deux-là ! Vous pouvez aussi, rentrer chez vous spectres, les nargua le chevalier en souriant narquoisement. "

Alors que ses hommes s'énervaient, le juge admirait calmement la merveille qui lui faisait face. Albafica se sentait scruté, il avait la désagréable impression d'être tout à fait son type d'homme, et nul doute que s'ils engageaient un duel, le face-à-face pourrait se révéler très divertissant.

Trois spectres tombèrent encore, terrassés par ses roses ! Ça se dit soldats d'Hadès et ça se fait battre par de la verdure. Minos pesta contre l'imbécillité de ses subordonnés.

" Tu comptes sacrifier le reste de tes pitoyables soldats ou bien… vas-tu venir m'affronter toi-même, Minos du Griffon."

Il envisageait sérieusement de s'occuper de ce bel éphèbe quand Niobé le devança. Le spectre des profondeurs s'élança dans le champ et écrasa les roses rouges du douzième or.

La vue du poisson se brouilla et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans un trou noir fut son corps sanglant qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Face à lui, l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Albafica se réveilla en hurlant, couvert de sueur, la respiration saccadée. Il se redressa et sortit de son lit pour aller marcher dans le jardin du douzième temple. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Une prémonition ? Ainsi donc, il partirait bientôt pour le combat… voir même pour l'autre monde. Un souffle glacé fit voler ses longs cheveux, le poisson se remémora ce qu'il venait de vivre. Qui était cet homme ? Que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient ? A en croire la vision du chevalier, ils finiraient sans doute par s'entretuer. Etrangement, cette idée lui fit mal, il voulait apprendre à le connaître. Albafica secoua la tête, le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas. Il se recoucha sans parvenir à chasser l'étrange sensation malaise qui l'habitait.

Deux hommes se tenaient dans une vallée, quelques pétales de roses jonchaient encore le sol. Minos du griffon, de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse s'amusait. Sa nouvelle marionnette était vraiment fascinante. D'une beauté époustouflante, elle possédait un corps parfait. D'ailleurs le griffon n'avait qu'une idée en tête, enlever cette armure inutile et découvrir le corps qui se cachait en dessous.

Albafica se sentait impuissant, manipulé par les fils du juge, son corps ne répondait plus. Le regard rempli de désir que le juge glissait sur lui le gênait. Le poisson déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de se concentrer sur le "combat". Peine perdue, à peine avait-il posé un pied en dehors de son temple qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. La seule issue pour cet affrontement était la mort. Elle l'attendait au bout du chemin, comme une vieille amie.

Alors que le juge d'Hadès le torturait, il sentait la vie le quitter lentement. Alors qu'il pensait que ses souffrances allaient prendre fin, Minos se servit de ses fils pour le rapprocher de lui. Une de ses mains alla se perdre dans la chevelure du bleuté tandis que l'autre attrapait son menton pour l'attirer à lui. Une paire de lèvres se posa sur celles du poisson et une langue chercha à s'approprier sa bouche. Peu coutumier des contacts humains il ne réagit pas et pourtant ses sens s'enflammèrent, son bas-ventre électrisé par un contact inhabituel se réveilla. Il eut soudainement envie de plus.

Brusquement le baiser pris fin. Minos, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres et une lueur triste au fond du regard, s'imprégna une dernière fois de l'image et de l'odeur enivrante de son adversaire. Il lui rompit brutalement le cou. Au même instant, une douleur fulgurante le traversa. Une larme roula sur sa joue, sa jumelle se trouvait sur la joue d'Albafica. Il venait de tuer sa moitié d'âme.

Il laissa là le corps du seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé et partit détruire le ridicule village pour lequel il s'était sacrifié. C'était de leur faute, à ces parasites !

Finalement la Mort se présenta à Minos sous la forme d'un splendide jeune homme. Minos ne sut jamais si à cet instant il avait volontairement baissé sa garde ou si le poisson avait eu raison de ses défenses mais une chose était sure.

Les deux amants s'étaient retrouvés dans la mort, loin du conflit opposant leurs dieux respectifs. Dans un endroit où leurs âmes seraient proches… jusqu'à la prochaine guerre.


	12. Explications

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Voilà ! Couple demandé par lorientad, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux. Et je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt inspirée… mais je vous laisse seuls juges !

PS: Oui Camus a les cheveux rouges, je préfère cette version, pas très courante mais très seyante ;)

* * *

Sibérie

Une silhouette aux longs cheveux rouges se trouvait au bord d'un iceberg. Elle contemplait le soleil couchant. Le chevalier ressassait sa vie : ses peines, ses réussites, ses réussites, ses erreurs…

Le onzième or regrettait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il reconnaissait ses erreurs. Il n'aurait pas du L'abandonner. Pas LUI ! Le masque du verseau s'était fissuré. Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une peine immense, une douleur profonde.

* * *

Espagne

Assise au bord de la mer, une silhouette aux courts cheveux noirs se remémorait sa vie : ses exploits, ses traîtrises…

Le dixième or s'interrogeait sur le comportement de son peut-être futur ex-compagnon. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté comme ça ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Shura du capricorne doutait, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laissait submerger par le doute.

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire – Maison des Poissons

Deux semaines plus tard…

Les deux chevaliers se retrouvaient en terrain neutre pour s'expliquer. Aphrodite leur avait gentiment prêté son temple, sous prétexte qu"Une histoire d'amour c'est sacré mes poussins. Alors maintenant montrez-moi que vous êtes matures et mettez les choses à plat. Okay ?" Le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil made in Miss Suède.

Les anciens amants se faisaient face. Ils s'évitaient depuis cette fameuse dispute. L'espagnol fut le premier à prendre la parole :

"Bonjour Camus.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale"

Le capricorne fronça les sourcils et étouffa un soupir. Si le français avait décidé d'être têtu, la discussion ne mènerait à rien.

"J'imagine que nous sommes censés vider notre sac, lança Camus.

- Effectivement, commence.

- Shura… Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là. J'étais énervé.

- Admettons. Mais j'ai mal pris le fait de me faire traiter de 'traître' par celui qui participa à deux Athena Exclamation à mes côtés !"

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux.

"Soit, fit le verseau, mais de là à insinuer que je suis la catin du Sanctuaire ! Tu sais pertinemment que tu es le seul à m'avoir eu dans ton lit.

- Un point partout. Balle au centre.

- Tu comptes les points maintenant ? De mieux en mieux !

- Visiblement la situation s'envenime…

- C'est ça, fuit ! Tu es un lâche, explosa le onzième gardien. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

-… Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ?" demanda l'espagnol, d'une voix ferme. Les yeux braqués sur son compagnon.

Camus sembla perdre de sa superbe, un court instant le verseau parut perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir d'échapper au regard acéré de son vis-à-vis. Peine perdue, Shura venait de le plaquer contre le mur.

"Que me reproches-tu ? Camus j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. Que s'est-il réellement passé ce soir-là ? Je ne me souviens de rien… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillé dans le canapé d'Aphro avec la moitié de la mâchoire en miettes et un œuf de pigeon sur le crâne !"

Le français soupira avant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'espagnol. Le capricorne avait raison, il était en droit de savoir, comment allait-il réagir en découvrant la vérité ? Il arpenta le temple de long en large avant de se décider à parler :

"Tu as été ignoble. Tu as dit des choses horribles…pas uniquement sur moi. Tout le monde en a pris pour son grade. Toi, l'homme droit, à la morale irréprochable, tu as renié Athéna ! Personne ne savait pourquoi tu étais dans cet état ! On n'osait plus s'approcher. Finalement Deathmask t'a assommé, le coup sur la tête c'est lui. La mâchoire c'est moi, désolé….

- Oh…je…Pardon…, bégaya Shura, il ne se reconnaissait pas.

- J'ai fini par découvrir la vérité. Tu avais bu, comme un trou ! Shura tu étais ivre !

- Mais comment est-ce possible !? Je ne bois jamais.

- J'ai mené ma petite enquête car il se trouve que tu n'étais pas le seul à être sévèrement éméché… Shaka était dans le même état. Je ne sais pas comment à fait Kanon pour le calmer mais ….

- Shaka a bu !

- Je disais donc, reprit le verseau, que Seiya a trouvé amusant de verser de l'alcool dans des verres au hasard et malheureusement c'est tombé dans ceux de personnes comme toi ou Shaka qui ne supportent pas l'alcool. Il semblerait que mon verre n'ait pas été épargné. Je suis désolé…

- Quelle aventure, soupira le capricorne."

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans le douzième temple. Finalement Shura s'approcha doucement de Camus, le prit dans ses bras, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner vers le temple du dessous.

"Tout est bien qui finit bien. Visiblement Shura prend ses excuses très à cœur !" s'exclama Aphrodite en entendant des bruits suspects s'échapper du temple du Verseau.

* * *

Je ne suis pas convaincue par la fin, j'attends vos avis/remarques/critiques/gâteau ?


	13. Apparences

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Kurumada

Nouveau chapitre sur un couple, au moins surprenant, au mieux étrange. Ça m'est venu comme ça d'un coup et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré ce couple…

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord au Sanctuaire, c'est bien celle-là : Mû et Shaka sont les meilleurs amis du monde…

Enfin ça, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que les meilleurs amis que sont Camus et Milo étaient bien plus que cela. Alors certains ont extrapolés et ont affirmés que les meilleurs amis, très proches, ça n'existaient pas…

Et comme les histoires d'amour du Sanctuaire c'est sacré (dixit Aphrodite), tout le monde épie tout le monde pour savoir qui est libre, qui couche avec qui, qui préfère les méditerranéens….

Et tous les chevaliers sont d'accord sur un point : le bélier et la vierge sont ensembles ! Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, ils partagent les mêmes centres d'intérêts et surtout ils sont assez tactiles entre eux. Venant de la part de l'atlante c'était normal mais l'indien était plus connu pour sa froideur et son orgueil démesuré que pour ses câlins réconfortants.

Mais là où tout le monde se trompe, c'est qu'ils sont JUSTE meilleurs amis. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Shaka ne recherchait pas particulièrement la bruyante compagnie de ses collègues mais il devait admettre qu'un certain ex-marina à la longue chevelure ébouriffée ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il envisageait donc de lui faire des avances.

Quant à Mû, il était en couple depuis trois ans avec un des chevaliers d'or. Mais lequel ? Le bélier se demandait vraiment comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas le remarquer ! Ses affaires traînaient régulièrement dans le temple de sa moitié et les manuels de langue ainsi que le gros dictionnaire qui se trouvaient dans sa cuisine auraient du mettre la puce à l'oreille à ses indiscrets confrères.

D'ailleurs son rouquin de disciple avait été le premier à remarquer quelque chose : Pourquoi diable son maître apprenait-il une langue si éloignée de sa langue maternelle ? Et pourquoi voulait-il apprendre à faire de la paella ?

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, Mû sortit de son temple et commença à monter les escaliers. Il avait rendez-vous avec son compagnon. Il s'arrêta quelques instants au sixième temple pour saluer Shaka et reprit sa route.

Le dixième temple semblait désert mais en regardant attentivement on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette appuyée contre une colonne :

"On dirait que je suis attendu, fit calmement le bélier.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit la voix grave du capricorne."

Il sortit de l'ombre pour venir enlacer son amant, lequel l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Contrairement aux apparences, Mû du bélier et Shura du capricorne sont en couple. Ils sont heureux et épanouis. Et puis quelque part ça les amusent de voir leurs amis essayer de les caser avec tous ceux qui passent. Un jour, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte, mais en attendant les deux amoureux profitent pleinement de la vie.

* * *

Oui ! Je l'ai fait ! Du Mû/Shura ! J'essaie de varier les couples pour voir, et puis ça me permet d'essayer d'autres choses que les "classiques".

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce texte, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Et surtout…Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	14. Neige

Disclaimer : Les chevaliers sont à Kurumada et la Reine des Neiges (ou Sneedronningen) à Andersen…et à Disney qui s'incruste partout -.-#

Voilà, un petit OS sur Camus et Milo qui profitent des joies de la neige. C'est drôle mais ça me met de bonne humeur de publier ^^. Bonne lecture ! Et merci à vous de continuer à lire mes modestes OS.

PS: merci à dannomoc de me suivre !

* * *

"Mais enfin, Mumus c'est pas compliqué ! Tu tapes du pied très fort et ça fait un flocon de neige géant ! Après tu lèves les bras et…..

- Milo, geignit le verseau en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, s'il te plait… Écoute-moi ! Certes je suis le chevalier d'or du verseau, oui on m'appelle 'le magicien de l'eau et de la glace' mais ce n'est pas pour ça que…

- Mais alors tu m'as menti, le coupa le scorpion, tu m'as promis !

- C'était pour avoir la paix, lâcha le français.

- Mais alors, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu veux te débarrasser de moi. Je suis venu jusqu'en Sibérie pour voir CA et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas le faire ! Explosa le grec."

Récapitulons, dans l'optique de passer une bonne soirée en tête à tête avec son chéri, Milo du scorpion avait eu l'idée d'inviter Camus au cinéma. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, le grec avait même choisit un film qui plairait au verseau. Ben oui c'était l'adaptation d'un conte d'Andersen et il était persuadé que le français adorerait. Tout le monde adore les contes !

En arrivant devant le petit cinéma de Rodorio, le dit français eu soudainement envie de faire demi-tour. Que diable faisaient donc tous ses enfants ici ? Ils ne venaient quand même pas voir 'La Reine des Neiges' ? D'après ses souvenirs ça parlait d'un miroir démoniaque qui transformait les gens en bêtes, non ? Il se prit à espérer que Milo se soit trompé de jour… Espoir anéantit lorsqu'il vit arriver son compagnon rayonnant.

En définitive, le scorpion avait réussit un exploit : emmener le sérieux verseau voir un Disney ! Dans un cinéma miteux, entouré d'enfants en bas âges qui ne cessaient de s'extasier devant les princesses, rejoint par un Milo redevenu gamin qui s'émerveillait devant la magie d'Elsa. Tous sortirent du cinéma avec des étoiles dans les yeux sauf Camus qui sentait que ça allait mal finir. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la salle obscure que le grec empoigna son amant pour l'emmener au fin fond de la Russie d'une flambée de cosmos.

A présent les deux tourtereaux se tenaient immobiles dans l'immense étendue glacée. Milo semblait difficilement accuser le coup. Et Camus se sentait un peu coupable de briser les illusions de son scorpion, il avait l'air si heureux…

Le français décida tout de même de tenter quelque chose pour réconforter son bouillant compagnon. Il se concentra et entendit ses mains devant lui, une boule de neige se forma suivit d'une autre puis d'une troisième. Sous les yeux ébahis de Milo eut lieu un miracle (peut-être le 'miracle de Noël') : le verseau venait de fabriquer un bonhomme de neige.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les câlins, dit Camus en souriant"

Voilà c'est la seule solution qui était venue à l'esprit du magicien.

Parce-que oui, il avait déçu Milo : mais en même temps est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? C'est Disney qui avait extrapolé pas lui !

Il avait eu énormément de mal à faire comprendre à un Milo, plus gamin et enthousiaste que jamais, que contrairement à Elsa, il ne pouvait pas construire un somptueux palais de glace juste en tapant du pied et levant les bras…au fond, il le regrettait un peu mais le principal c'est que Milo soit heureux et au vu du regard de sa moitié, nul doute qu'il avait trouvé une façon bien à lui de le remercier.


End file.
